Sons Vs Dads
by Psycho-Chik
Summary: Vegeta and Goku go too far this time with Trunks and Goten. What will they do to? Revenge of course! *chap. 3 is finally up!*
1. And so it starts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why hello there! This is one of my first stories so please keep that in mind (especially the title) Goten and Trunks are 7/8 in this story and I haven't got a clue as to how old Veggie and Goku are.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once because it is dumb. If I DID own DBZ do you really think Future Trunks would have such a bad time? Hell no! He'd be livin' it up baby! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How the heck did you throw a punch? I had you pinned down on the floor?" asked a shocked and outraged Chibi Trunks staring at the screen where their game was commencing.  
  
"Because you only pinned me with one hand so I knocked the other one down resulting in your falling down which I obviously took advantage of" Goten said with uncharacteristically like knowledge AND understanding.  
  
"Yeah.well.I could kick your ass in real life" retorted Trunks.  
  
Goten paused the game and looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Oh really? I'll take you up on that offer"  
  
"You name the place, date and time" Trunks said looking at the screen which he had unpaused in a feeble attempt to get an advantage on beating down Goten's character.  
  
"Oh I don't know," started Goten "How about.NOW!" He shouted as he lunged at Trunks.  
  
Trunks was taken by surprise and was pushed backwards. He quickly recovered and lunged back at Goten. They were both wrestling on the floor when Vegeta walked in. Chibi Trunks and Goten both looked up long enough to give a "Hey!" then immediately resumed trying to knock the heck out of each other.  
  
"Brats!" Vegeta tried to say but failed over the yells of the two demi- saiyans. "Brat's!" He tried again without luck. He tried one more time, and still getting no result, lost his temper and shot mild ki blast at the two.  
  
Although it was mild both boys went flying into the walls leaving two little dents.  
  
Chibi Trunks was the first to shake off the shock and slight pain.  
  
"Dad, why did u do that?" he asked sulkily while rubbing his head.  
  
"Because Kakarot and I are training and all we can hear are you're high pitched yells!" He practically spat out.  
  
Trunks and Goten Both looked at each other then simultaneously dropped their heads to the floor and apologised. As they were Goku walked in holding a giant bottle of lemonade.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Vegeta looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Hi!" Both kids said happily, then seeing the look on Vegeta's face dropped their heads again.  
  
"Whuzzup?" Goku asked through huge gulps of the fizzy drink.  
  
"Kakarot don't concern yourself with trivial things. You came here to fight, so lets fight." Vegeta snapped at Goku.  
  
"Ok Vegeta" Goku said as he used his super strength to scrunch up the empty bottle into a ball and was just about to chuck it in the bin when.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled causing Goku to jump, miss his aim for the bin and hit one of Bulma's favourite priceless vases which fell to the floor.  
  
Goku stared disbelievingly at the shattered remains of the vase on the floor. Trunks and Goten sat in shock and even Vegeta widened his eyes a little.  
  
Then Bulma walked in the room and she followed their eyes to the scene of the crime.  
  
"MY MILLION DOLLARS PRICELESS VASE!! THE ONLY ONE OF IT'S KIND!" she screamed. (Good thing she wasn't a saiyan or the house would have exploded in her rage.)  
  
"WHO.DID.THIS?!!!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Now Vegeta knew perfectly well that if Goku owned up all hell would be let loose and that equalled 'no fighting' plus he would probably be blamed somehow - and right now he was in no mood for sleeping on the couch. He also knew that the 'brat's' would get off much lighter, so being the ingenious saiyan we all love he put two and two together and came up with.5?!  
  
"The brats did it" he quickly said.  
  
"WHAT!" Goten and Trunks both yelled. They weren't about to go down without a fight.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! How could you?" Bulma said close to tears.  
  
"Mum! We didn't! I swear" Trunks argued.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me mister. I know you and don't think you're fooling me that easily. You are grounded until further notice. NO T.V, NO games, NO friends, NO telephone and NO DESSERT!"  
  
It was at that moment when Trunks cracked. No dessert, uh uh!  
  
"BUT MUM! It wasn't us. I swear. It was an accident but it was Goku. He didn't mean to and..."  
  
"It isn't nice to blame our friends for our mistake Trunks. Now clean up this mess!" she said as she left the room in a storm.  
  
As soon as she was gone Both demi-saiyans turned super and glared down Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"DAD!" yelled Goten. Why did you let us take the heat? You know it was you." yelled a livid Goten.  
  
"And why did you lie in the first place!" Trunks yelled at his dad.  
  
"Goten I am sorry but - well did you see the look in Bulma's eye's? I would have been a dead man son!" Goku said sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll take you to the park, for ice cream anything you want."  
  
"Oh sure it's ok for Goten but not me!" yelled a livid and extremely furious Trunks.  
  
"Look" snapped Vegeta. "I had my reasons but anyway this has thought you an important lesson." He said.  
  
"Oh YEAH! And WHAT'S that!" snapped back Trunks.  
  
"Simple" Vegeta said. "You should be more careful" and with that he walked out of the room smirking for all he was worth. Goku followed apologising all the way out the door.  
  
Goten and Trunks just sat there. Their rage boiling up inside them.  
  
"You know what this means?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah," replied Trunks. "This means war".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
he he! I am pleased with this story for a change. I usually don't write more than a page for a chapter and this is four pages! This was originally gonna be Future Trunks and Vegeta vs Goten and chibi Trunks but I thought it would be better as Dads vs Sons? What do you think? I know the story isn't really original, but if you think about it most stories aren't neway, it's the way they are written that count. If you need more convincing Shakespeare didn't get all his ideas from his own head now did he? end of lecture Anyway plzzzzzz review and if ya like it I shall write another chapter. 


	2. Scheming

Chapter 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I wasn't waiting for a 10th review, but I do appreciate it! Also ne1 who has reviewed my story – I shall return the favour soon. Probably the weekend coz I am not swamped with schoolwork then! My dog is barking at the damn fireworks! They carry on for ages after 5th Nov. Well here is the chapter – hope ya like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with the vase. Although Trunks had not been able to have any friends over, he had seen Goten at school and together they had come up with all sorts of possible revenge for Goku and Vegeta. Only trouble was, they weren't very good, or practical. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At break time in school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called as he ran up to Trunks who was sitting on a wall in front of a classroom in the playground.

"Hi" Trunks replied almost sadly.

"Huh? What's up Trunks?" 

"Ah nothing it's just…well all our ideas suck. Most of them are too expensive to buy – like the hitman, and the others…just suck."

"Yeah, I know" Goten said joining his friend in his state of depression.

"God, if you're listening, I know I haven't been a good…" Trunks paused and looked over at Goten, "What am I?"

Goten shrugged without looking up.

Trunks shrugged as well and carried on "Well whatever I am I know I haven't been a very good one, but please could you find it in your enormous heart to help us out this once and I promise you'll I'll be good and help my mum out around the house with the house chores. I'm not putting the bin out though cause last time the bin man didn't see and almost chucked me in the disposal bin and he didn't even say sorry and was acting as if it was my fault and I was like 'nu uh' and he was like 'uh huh' and then my mum thought it was my fault too and told me off and I didn't even do anything and you probably already know but I thought…"

"Hey Trunks," Goten tried to interrupt his friend to show him something.

"…and then _she_ slipped on the banana peel and landed head first into the trash and I…..

"Trunks! HILLLO?" He decided to give up and went to pick up the piece of paper that had fallen from 'the sky'. He read it and his eyes lit up. 

"Hey Trunks look at this!" He said

"Hello! I am tryin' to have a conversation here!" Trunks snapped at Goten and then looked back up at the sky "Some people eh?"

Goten sighed and shoved the piece of paper in front of Trunks' view so he would have to read it. He glared at Goten then read what the paper said and his eyes lit up in that strange way Goten's had. He thanked God and then, at the same time they both lent back against the wall, their perfect plan being formulated in their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capsule Corps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Vegeeeeeeeeetaaaaaa!"  Goku yelled through Capsule Corps.

_Oh god. Why me. I didn't even do anything wrong today. _Vegeta thought.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped as Goku came over to him after finding him.

"I'm insulted! Can't a friend come see another friend without having to have a reason?" He said innocently.

"Chi-chi kicked you out of the house again didn't she?" Vegeta said bluntly not even bothering to argue the fact that he wasn't Goku's 'friend' .

"Yeah" Goku said glumly. "You know I wouldn't have come here normally but you see Krillen's busy, Master Roshi, Oolong and Yagariobi are having some poker tournament and I can't get hold of anyone else, Yamcha is out and as for Tien and Cho.."

"I didn't ask for your life story Kakarot. I suppose I could use a punching bag," Vegeta said smugly.

"You wish" Goku grinned.

_More than you'll ever know. _Thought Vegeta evilly then checked himself.

"Fine, lets go" Vegeta said as he turned and walked away to the gravity room with Goku following behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do know we're gonna die don't you,"

"Ahh! But not if we don't get caught!"

"Reality slap Trunks – who else would do something this…"

"Brilliant?" 

"Stupid!"

"Hmph. Don't hate me cause I'm a genius!"

Goten rolled his eyes and didn't bother replying. Instead he finished setting up the video camera in Trunks' back garden.

"Aw man this is gonna be so sweet!" Trunks exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I guess…actually…its not really that bad of an idea…" Goten said as a small smirk portrayed on his lips, gradually increasing until it turned into a smile.

"Told you. Can you just imaging the looks on their faces?" Trunks asked while grinning.

"Oh it will be…"

"PRICELESS!!" Both boys shouted as they fell about the floor laughing hysterically.

~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes later

~~~~~~~~~~

"ha haa! Dad'll probably blow me into a million bits! HA HA HA HAA!!!!!" Trunks managed to get out in between his roars of laughter "oh!..hah ha…and then he'll…kill himself…to torture me in the other world!!!…ha haaaaaa" 

"My dad…hehee…haa…prob…probably won't know…what's going on!" Goten said.

Trunks burst into laughter even more hysterically (if that was possible) causing Goten to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~

5 minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~

Goten was pounding the floor as Trunks was holding his stomach in pain from laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 minutes later (yeah again)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both the boys had quietened down and were nearly back to normal, whatever that was!

"Oh...man..." Trunks said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes while smiling.

"Thanks Trunks, I needed that!" Goten said as he did the same.

"Phew come on, we've wasted enough time." Trunks said as he tried to act serious again.

"Yeah your right, lets go" 

And they walked away to put Operation S-U-P-E-R (short for: so-utterly-perfect and – enormously- rebellious {what in hell?}) into business

~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH MY LORD! Do you know what time it is (stupid question really) – 22:43! As in 10:43 pm and I have almost finished the story – well of course if u r reading this it is already finished but there you go…this is how my tired mind works.

Umm hope you like it …

Byeeeeeeee – I am soo beat – I had to turn down the brightness of the computer screen because it was blinding me! lol****

*falls asleep* 

23:00 exactly  
woke up to tell you that I have done it! By gum I have…..

Well bye *goes back to sleep*


	3. Goku looses it

Chapter 3  
  
Game set and matched.  
  
"Video camera?"  
  
"Check"  
  
".. film in the video camera,"  
  
"Trunks how dumb do you think I .."  
  
"Uh hum!"  
  
".. grrr .. Check .."  
  
"Walkie talkies?"  
  
"God knows why you actually have a pair but check,"  
  
"Combat style clothes with face paint?"  
  
".. I still don't get why .. fine .. CHECK Sergeant stupid," Goten said as he saluted Trunks sarcastically.  
  
Trunks shot him a glare before continuing.  
  
"Great! We're all set up! Now to put operation S.U.P.E.R into action!" Trunks said.  
  
"YEAH."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You put your left leg in, your left leg out, in, out, in, out and shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and you turn around and that's what it's all."  
  
"KAKAROT!"  
  
" .. about!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku disbelievingly as he started putting his right leg in and out and shaking it all about.  
  
This is how Kakarot warms up for a spar? Ugh what's next? Talking monkeys? Oh wait we have Kakarot. Hmm flying pigs? Now there's a thought .  
  
"Hold on Vegeta only a few more verses to go. Then it's onto the Barney tune! And what's more," he paused as he fumbled around in his pocket, "I got it on cassette!" he said triumphantly as he found and produced it for Vegeta to see.  
  
He's got to be kidding, Vegeta thought.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. What do you want to dance to that stupid dinosaurs tune for?"  
  
"Kicks man, kicks!" Goku joked.  
  
"Oh kicks he wants does he? Yeah well I'd like ta give him some kicks and you know where I'd aim? Right up his .." Vegeta continued to mumble.  
  
~~~  
  
"You getting this?"  
  
"Uh huh. Let the humiliation commence"  
  
~~~~~  
  
" .. we're a happy fa-mil-y, with a great .." Goku continued to sing along with Barney while Vegeta just about to have a total breakdown.  
  
He's been singing that damn song for 10 minutes! Vegeta complained to himself. 10 MINUTES! How much longer can I stand? I swear if that song doesn't finish soon someone's gonna .. hey what was that?  
  
Vegeta stopped thinking and looked up.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Keep it down Goten, do you want them to hear us?"  
  
"You're the one who keeps fidgeting Trunks!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Huh, why would those two be out here? And why do they have to be quiet? Vegeta thought, puzzled.  
  
~~~  
  
"IDIOT! Keep the camera straight!"  
  
"Well why don't you do it genius boy!"  
  
"Because, I am keeping a lookout. Sheesh"  
  
"Oh yeah, great job you're doing too" Goten snapped sarcastically.  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth.  
  
"You just wait till I don't have to hid. Then you'll be sorry."  
  
"Well why wait till later! Why not now! Or are you scared?" Goten taunted Trunks.  
  
"Scared! Ok that does it!" Trunks said while powering up a blast.  
  
"Trunks! No not a blast!" Goten tried to reason but it was to late. Trunks let go of it and it fired directly towards him.  
  
Goten panicked and as he didn't have enough time to escape he did the only thing he could do, which was duck.  
  
An explosion was heard a second later.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What the heck was that?" Goku asked bewildered as he stopped dancing to Barney. "It came from nearby didn't it?"  
  
"I dunno what it was, yeah I think it came from nearby too." Vegeta said to Goku who was now trying to find the source of his distraction. Vegeta noticed that Goku's attention wasn't on his tape player, which was still playing that 'infernal racket' as Vegeta referred to it. So he seized the opportunity.  
  
He quickly zoomed over to it while Goku was distracted, knocked it gently and then quickly zoomed back to where he was originally standing. The sound of crashing plastic and metal was music to his ears.  
  
"Oh no Kakarot!" Vegeta said with feigned sadness and innocence. "Your tape player is on the floor! Oh I hoped it's not damaged. The mild earthquake from the blast must've knocked it off," Vegeta said while smirking inwardly.  
  
Goku snapped his head round to where his tape player had previously been standing on the garden table.  
  
"NOOOO! BARNEY NOOO!" Goku yelled as he rushed over to its remains. "It got the tape too!" Goku said, tears practically forming in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta gave a quick jump and punch to the air.  
  
Goku's would-be tears of sadness were quickly replaced by a death glare that even Vegeta would be proud of. "Whoever did this is gonna pay," He said, his usually smiling face now frowning.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more. So you know where it came form or who did it?" Vegeta questioned, as he hadn't a chance to track down the culprit.  
  
"Yeah. Mini me and boy genius of evil."  
  
Ah, Trunks and Goten. I know I sensed them earlier.  
  
"Right well lead the way," He said cheerily as he followed Goku.  
  
~~~~  
  
" .. Ooooooooohhh dear" Goten said as he looked down behind him at the ground.  
  
Trunks stared open mouthed at his once prized possession remains.  
  
Not really wanting to accept blame for its damage he diverted the blame to Goten.  
  
"GOTEN!" Look what you did!"  
  
"ME!" Goten shouted indignantly. "You're the baka who just HAD to go fire the blast!"  
  
"Yeah and you're the moron who just had to go and duck!" Trunks yelled back, "Hey Goten isn't that your dad coming up the garden?"  
  
Goten stopped himself from yelling back at Trunks and looked back behind him.  
  
"Yeah but .. why does he look like he's on a murder mission or something?" "Haven't the foggiest old boy" Trunks said in a Sherlock Holmes type way.  
  
Goten looked back at Trunks with a 'What?' expression.  
  
Trunks just shrugged and said, "Felt like it"  
  
Goten shook his head at him and dismissed it with a wave of him hand. He then turned his attention to the oncoming bulldozer, otherwise known as his dad.  
  
Goku came over to the two kids and stood in front of them menacingly.  
  
"Ok. Here's the deal. I will ask once, and you will tell me the answer, the truth. Got it?" He said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
Both boys were too astonished at seeing this new side of Goku so they both nodded.  
  
"Good. The question is this: Who fired the blast?"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten said almost instantly.  
  
Goku turned his attention to Trunks who looked extremely nervous.  
  
"Is this true?" Goku asked calmly.  
  
"Well .. we .. you see .. Goten .. err .. yes .. " He stammered.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Goku said as he rushed towards Trunks and grabbed him by his collar. "Do you KNOW what you've DONE!" he yelled at his face.  
  
Trunks could've cried. Also it was a trap. If he answered Goku would think he was being a smartass and probably kick his ass, if he didn't then Goku would think he was ignoring the question and still probably kick his ass. He was also planning on how to kick Goten's ass, well if he lived to that is. He tried a new tactic.  
  
"But, but Goten dodged it!" he tired to say to change the subject. He was finding it hard to breath.  
  
"But YOU fired it!" Goku yelled. "We need to have a little 'talk'." Goten said as he dragged Trunks away.  
  
"Dad! Help!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Sorry son but you got yourself into this mess. Besides it could be worse, it could be Bulma" Vegeta joked.  
  
Trunks glared daggers at him mumbling something about killing Goten and Vegeta together at the same time horribly.  
  
Vegeta grinned and then looked down at Goten who gave a little jump and backed up a few places when he felt eyes boring down into him.  
  
"Umm Mr Vegeta sir, I'm sorry I ducked. Next time I won't I promise!" Goten's little 7 year old voice said, a little shakily too.  
  
Now Vegeta would normally be cross but seeing how Barney had gone bye bye partly thanks to Goten, he decided to let it go this time.  
  
"Fine, just don't let it happen again kid." He said as he walked passed him to find and make sure his son was still alive.  
  
Goten stood where he was puzzled.  
  
"Umm, Thanks!" he called after Vegeta and then followed him to find his dad and Trunks.  
  
"Ha. That will teach Trunks for always insulting me." He said smirking and then ran inside to see what happened.  
  
~~~~  
  
WELL DAMN that was LONG! This is my Christmas present to you guys! Well you guys who read, review and like this. Sorry for the long wait but I really had no idea what to do with the camera, so I destroyed it!  
  
The next chapter will be better. I dunno what it will be about, but it'll be better. Also I am not quite used to the way ff.net lay out my chapters so sorry if the . (dots) which should be pauses don't come up and also I can't get ff.net to show my italics!! Tell me how to if you know plz! I beg of you!  
  
Well until next time have a good Xmas and New Year! Byeeeeeee! 


End file.
